


Pieces of memory

by Ideastrana



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideastrana/pseuds/Ideastrana
Summary: Makoto si inerpica sulle scale anche quel pomeriggio.Nagisa e Rei lo stanno aspettando altrove ma non può mancare l’appuntamento giornaliero con quella che lui ha iniziato a chiamare ‘la casa del mistero’.Sembra un titolo da film horror e sa di non essere il tipo da apprezzare il genere.Sorride tra sé mentre la bussola, che si è infilato nella tasca dei pantaloni prima di uscire di casa, gli preme contro la gamba.Non sa perché se l’è portata dietro, forse spera che possa aiutarlo a ritrovare la strada anche se i suoi aghi puntano sempre verso Nord.E quella casa è a Nord.





	Pieces of memory

 

   

Sono ore che è lì, sdraiato sul letto, a rigirarsi tra le mani quella bussola.

L’ha trovata nel cassetto della scrivania assieme ad altri oggetti dimenticati.

Gli è stato detto che passare del tempo da solo a dissotterrare ciò che la casa spesso nasconde, può aiutarlo a ricordare.

Makoto si sta sforzando ma la sua mente resta un buco nero e vuoto che non riesce a riempire in alcun modo.

Tutto ciò che sa è di essere stato vittima di un incidente ma nessuno ha mai voluto dirgli di più. Crede sia un suo diritto sapere, forse rivivendo quel momento potrebbe riemergere qualche ricordo anche se nutre ben poche speranze.

È difficile spiegare cosa prova, si sente come un bambino che si appresta ad affacciarsi al mondo per la prima volta.

Sua madre, suo padre ed i suoi fratelli più piccoli si stanno dando molto da fare. Sono brave persone ed i gemelli lo trascinano in giochi che per loro sono un’abitudine ma per lui non rappresentano nulla. A volte la vede quell’ombra di delusione sui loro volti e vorrebbe poter dire che va tutto bene, invece si limita a sorridere sperando che ciò possa renderli in qualche modo felici.

Non è facile affrontarli perché sembrano aspettarsi sempre qualcosa da lui, anche se non lo forzano in alcun modo lo legge chiaramente nei loro occhi preoccupati.

Si lascia andare ad un sospiro e stringe la bussola ancora tra le sue mani, consapevole che restare lì non lo aiuterà certo a ritrovare i ricordi perduti.

Il telefono appoggiato al comodino vibra distogliendolo dai cattivi pensieri.

È un messaggio di Nagisa che lo invita a raggiungerlo al Club di nuoto dell’Iwatobi.

Nagisa è un ragazzo pieno di vita ed entusiasmo ed è quello che forse più di chiunque altro sta soffrendo per quella sua perdita di memoria.

Ha imparato a conoscerlo in questi ultimi mesi e la sua compagnia gli piace.

Lo trascina sempre nello stesso posto e gli riempie la testa di racconti e aneddoti che hanno vissuto insieme.

Makoto non ricorda, per lui è solo un mare di informazioni che assimila ma che non riesce in alcun modo a visualizzare nella sua mente.

Si diverte ad ascoltarlo però e spesso ridono insieme mentre Nagisa divora gelati alla fragola.

Con lui c’è Rei, dal carattere molto meno esuberante dell’amico.

Lo tratta sempre con riguardo chiamandolo senpai ma, al contrario di Nagisa, quando racconta il suo sguardo si vela di malinconia.

A Makoto si stringe il cuore nel vederlo ma cerca di mantenere il sorriso quando è insieme a loro.

Non deve sforzarsi molto perché riescono sempre a fargli trascorrere qualche ora spensierata.

Da loro ha saputo che erano compagni un tempo e che nuotavano insieme.

Makoto conosce tutto ormai di quel periodo, da come Nagisa è riuscito a convincere Rei ad entrare nel team a quando sono stati squalificati alla staffetta dopo aver convinto Rin a nuotare ancora insieme a loro.

Rin è un nome che esce spesso in quei racconti.

Pare sia stato per anni in Australia e che vi sia tornato dopo il diploma ma, al di là di questo, Nagisa e Rei non si sbilanciano molto sulla natura del loro rapporto con lui.

Ricorda bene lo sguardo che si sono scambiati quando ha domandato il motivo per cui Rin desiderava tanto partecipare di nuovo ad una staffetta con loro. Da quel momento Makoto ha avuto l’impressione che, nonostante gli innumerevoli momenti spensierati, ci sia qualcosa che si ostinano a tenergli nascosto.

Non ne capisce il motivo.

Ha spesso pensato che possa essere qualcosa di spiacevole legato al suo incidente e che non gliene parlino per non procurargli ulteriori traumi.

 

Decide di smettere di fissare gli immobili aghi della bussola, fermi proprio come il suo tempo che sembra non volersi persuadere a tornare a scorrere come prima.

Per Makoto non esiste più un prima e quella consapevolezza lo fa inevitabilmente sospirare ancora.

 Si alza e pigia velocemente le dita sulla tastiera del telefono, rispondendo al messaggio di Nagisa.

Scende al piano di sotto e saluta sua madre ed i suoi fratelli.

 

“Di nuovo Nagisa?” gli domanda lei, con un sorriso che tanto assomiglia ai suoi. 

 

Makoto annuisce ed esce di casa dicendo che tornerà per cena.

 

“Divertiti” la sente dire mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle.

 

Sa che sua madre è felice sul serio di vedere che non si scoraggia nonostante ciò che ha passato.

 

Makoto si ferma un istante a salutare il gatto bianco che dorme acciambellato sulle scale.

Solleva gli occhi verso la casa che sta lassù in cima e che vede dalla sua camera.

 Da quando è lì ha sempre visto le finestre chiuse, gli è stato detto che non ci vive più nessuno da mesi e che la famiglia si è trasferita all’estero.

Eppure sale quei gradini quasi ogni giorno, come spinto da una curiosità che non riesce a controllare. Ogni volta che vi si trova davanti un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.

Nagisa scherza sempre sul suo essere pauroso e gli ha raccontato alcuni episodi in cui si è trovato vittima di tiri mancini da parte del biondo compagno di team. Nagisa non si trattiene dal prenderlo in giro comicamente in quelle occasioni e Makoto ne esce un po’ imbarazzato ma finisce con il grattarsi la nuca, sorridendo a sua volta delle sue debolezze.

Trova piacevole scoprire se stesso attraverso gli occhi degli altri, è una cosa che solamente chi non ha più un passato né una vera e propria identità può comprendere appieno. Certo non dovrebbe esserne così felice, se ne rende conto, ma in qualche modo lo fa sentire più vicino alla sua vecchia vita e riesce anche a provare una sorta di piacevole trepidazione nel conoscere più cose di sé.

 

Makoto si inerpica sulle scale anche quel pomeriggio.

Nagisa e Rei lo stanno aspettando altrove ma non può mancare l’appuntamento giornaliero con quella che lui ha iniziato a chiamare ‘la casa del mistero’.

Sembra un titolo da film horror e sa di non essere il tipo da apprezzare il genere.

Sorride tra sé mentre la bussola, che si è infilato nella tasca dei pantaloni prima di uscire di casa, gli preme contro la gamba.

Non sa perché se l’è portata dietro, forse spera che possa aiutarlo a ritrovare la strada anche se i suoi aghi puntano sempre verso Nord.

 E quella casa è a Nord.

 

Resta in piedi di fronte alla porta e si prende un attimo per svuotare la mente di tutti i pensieri superflui. Cerca di concentrarsi, osserva, sforzandosi di trovare anche il più piccolo dettaglio a cui aggrapparsi per ricordare.

Nulla da fare, il suo impegno non viene ripagato in alcun modo.

Ancora vuoto nella sua testa, ancora buio.

È frustrante non riuscire a far emergere nessun particolare che possa collegarlo alla sua vita passata.

Makoto scrolla le spalle rassegnato mentre le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso amaro.

Il cellulare vibra ricordandogli che ha un appuntamento con i suoi amici e, conoscendo ormai l’impazienza e insistenza di Nagisa, farà meglio a sbrigarsi a raggiungerli.

Lancia un’ultima occhiata alla porta chiusa e poi scende rapido i primi gradini.

Si blocca sorpreso però quando nota qualcuno salire le scale, non ha mai incrociato nessuno prima d’ora.

 

Quando lui e il ragazzo si trovano l’uno di fronte all’altro qualcosa accade.

Makoto lo guarda ed il nero nella sua mente si tinge improvvisamente di blu.

Non è un ricordo, soltanto un colore che per un breve istante riempie ogni angolo della sua testa.

Spalanca gli occhi per quella sensazione nuova mentre il ragazzo che ha davanti sembra sussultare nell’accorgersi di lui.

Rimangono fermi a fissarsi per qualche attimo che pare eterno.

Ha gli occhi blu e lo sguardo apatico. Lo vede schiudere le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa ma non lo fa e le richiude, spostando lo sguardo altrove.

Non l’ha mai visto prima d’ora.

Si rende conto che sta ostruendo il passaggio e quindi si scusa facendosi da parte.

Il ragazzo non si muove e lui si domanda il perché.

Ha le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani strette a pugno.

Colto da un’evidente intuizione Makoto si chiede se quel tipo abiti proprio nella sua casa del mistero. I suoi non gli hanno detto nulla e non ha visto alcun tipo di movimento nei giorni passati, niente che possa far intendere che qualcuno vi sia trasferito di recente insomma.

Non gli dispiacerebbe però avere un vicino di casa, qualcuno che non faccia parte del suo passato e con cui poter vivere il presente.

 

‘Ciao’ si decide infine a salutarlo, rivolgendogli un sorriso gentile ‘Abiti qui?’ azzarda a domandare con fare amichevole.

 

Vede l’altro mordersi il labbro quasi con rabbia per poi placarsi e tornare a guardare di fronte a sé inespressivo.

Non risponde alla sua domanda e, nel passargli accanto, lo ignora.

Makoto è sorpreso da quella reazione e teme di aver detto o fatto qualcosa che può averlo infastidito.

Se ne dispiace perché il suo intento era solo quello di fare amicizia. Lo osserva salire le scale e prova l’istinto di seguirlo, poi il suo telefono suona e la voce di Nagisa riempie le sue orecchie di lamentosi rimproveri per il ritardo.

Makoto corre giù per i gradini cercando di recuperare il tempo perso e raggiunge i suoi amici.

Quando arriva all’Iwatobi li trova seduti ad aspettarlo. Il biondo ritrova il sorriso vedendolo arrivare e anche Rei si alza andandogli incontro.

 

 “Mako-chan!” lo accoglie Nagisa con entusiasmo “Nuotiamo!”

 

 E prima che possa dire qualcosa Makoto si ritrova con un costume non suo addosso, la cuffia sulla testa ed i piedi scalzi a bordo piscina.

Deglutisce a vuoto trovandosi di fronte all’acqua.

Sa che in passato per lui nuotare era forse la cosa più naturale del mondo ma adesso non è sicuro di saperlo fare.

Si sente a disagio ed il suo cuore inizia a battere più forte.

 

“Ragazzi” prova a dire, ancora incerto “Io non so se…”

 

Ma lo sguardo di Nagisa è così affabile e sicuro che non può fare a meno di sentirsi meno in ansia.

Sa che i suoi amici stanno solo cercando di aiutarlo e decide di assecondarli cautamente.

La sensazione che prova quando mette i piedi in acqua non sa descriverla.

È come entrare in casa, è il confluire di emozioni che sa di aver già provato ma che ora si infrangono di nuovo in lui come onde sugli scogli. È uno stato di benessere e di piacere che, da quando è tornato dall’ospedale, non ha mai provato in modo così forte e improvviso.

Nagisa e Rei lo stanno guardando con occhi speranzosi.

Makoto si immerge fino alle spalle, lasciando che l’acqua gli rinfreschi la pelle.

Si avvicina al bordo e vi appoggia sopra la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando che i suoi piedi e le sue gambe si muovano da sole. Non le trattiene e anche se non si muove di un centimetro da lì prova la sensazione di essere libero, di essere riuscito a lavarsi via di dosso i pensieri.

 

“Mi piace!” esclama, sorridendo ai suoi amici.

Nagisa e Rei si scambiano un’occhiata, felici e quasi commossi.

 

Quando quasi due ore dopo son pronti a tornare a casa, Makoto racconta loro dell’incontro con il suo presunto nuovo vicino di casa.

Il sorriso di Nagisa svanisce mentre di nuovo sul volto di Rei compare quel velo di malinconia.

 

“Vi siete parlati?” chiede il biondo, come se fosse quella l’unica cosa che lo interessa e senza riempirlo delle consuete mille domande sul suo aspetto o quant’altro.

 

Makoto annuisce spiegando che ha provato a farlo ma che gli è sembrato poco incline e interessato ad una conversazione con lui.

 

“A dire il vero non ha pronunciato parola” dice, rispondendo in modo chiaro alla domanda di Nagisa.

“Su su non prendertela Mako-chan, vedrai che la prossima volta andrà meglio!”

 

Makoto per la prima volta vede un’assoluta mancanza di convinzione nell’affermazione dell’amico.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ha le gambe piegate, con il corpo che si sporge in avanti._

_Solleva gli occhi e vede Nagisa e Rei che nuotano, lasciando al loro passaggio scie e schizzi d’acqua. Sembrano felici, senza alcuna ombra di indugio o preoccupazione sui loro volti._

_Tutto gli è familiare._

_L’odore del cloro, lo strascicare delle ciabatte bagnate sul pavimento liscio e lucido, il rumore dei corpi che si tuffano in acqua ed i respiri affannati a fine vasca._

_Ed è uno di quei respiri che ode anche ora, mentre riabbassa gli occhi e tende una mano di fronte a sé._

_Sorride Makoto e la sua mano viene afferrata da qualcuno di cui non riesce a scorgere il volto._

_Sa solo che continua a stringerla, mentre la persona a cui appartiene esce dall’acqua, e che non vorrebbe lasciarla andare._

_D’improvviso tutto cambia, sente delle urla._

_Nagisa e Rei agitano le braccia dal fondo della vasca facendogli segni che non riesce a comprendere._

_E poi sente due mani sulle spalle che lo scuotono con forza e una voce che chiama, con una nota di incontrollata apprensione, il suo nome._

_Makoto_

_Makoto_

_Makoto svegliati!!_

Si sveglia di soprassalto, sudato e ansante.

Passano alcuni minuti prima che si renda conto di essere cosciente e non più immerso nel sogno dal quale si è appena risvegliato.

Cerca di controllare il respiro che però non accenna a regolarizzarsi.

Preme l’interruttore della lampada e accende la luce. Apre la mano e la guarda, provando la stessa sensazione del sogno.

Deve essere la mano di una persona importante quella che si è ritrovato a stringere.

Non può dirlo con sicurezza ma quello che ha appena vissuto potrebbe essere un ricordo?

Dovrà chiedere al dottore se è possibile o se è tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.

Scende dal letto per chiudere la finestra ancora aperta.

Dev’essere stato il rumore del vento a svegliarlo.

Nell’accostarsi nota però qualcosa di insolito e che rende fondati i suoi sospetti.

Da una delle finestre della casa del mistero filtra una tiepida luce.

Non può aspettare oltre e ha bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria.

Esce il più silenziosamente possibile da casa, senza nemmeno togliersi il pigiama, e si inerpica su per le scale.

Quando arriva in cima prova l’impulso di bussare alla porta ma si rende conto che è molto tardi. C’è però quella luce accesa che gli tiene incollato lo sguardo.

Gli torna in mente il ragazzo dagli occhi blu incontrato nel pomeriggio e ripensa alla reazione di Nagisa e Rei quando gliene ha parlato.

Non ci mette molto a capire che gli stanno nascondendo qualcosa, proprio come quando parlano di Rin.

Fa parte del suo passato anche lui?

Non sarebbe strano visto che abitano vicini, anche se non si spiega il perché abbia fatto finta di non conoscerlo.

Sente che gli mancano ancora troppi tasselli per capire e forse è solo la sua mente che gli gioca questi scherzi.

D’improvviso la porta si apre e si ritrova davanti la fonte dei suoi pensieri.

Makoto sobbalza, colto in fragrante dall’altro che ora si immagina si farà di lui chissà quale opinione.

Si limita invece a guardarlo fisso.

 

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domanda spezzando il silenzio.

 

Makoto sorride nervosamente.

 

“Non riuscivo a dormire e… non sapevo che la casa fosse di nuovo abitata!” cerca di giustificarsi.

 

Dentro di lui si fa strada una sensazione già provata, conosciuta ma dimenticata insieme ai ricordi.

È la stessa che ha provato entrando in piscina, la sensazione di trovarsi a casa.

Il ragazzo non risponde e sposta gli occhi altrove, come se guardarlo fosse faticoso.

Makoto prova simpatia per lui, dev’essere solo un po’ timido e introverso.

 

“Io sono Makoto e tu?” domanda, sorridendo e tendendogli una mano.

 

L’altro esita per qualche istante poi gliela afferra.

 

“Haruka” risponde atono.

 E la mente di Makoto si colora ancora di blu, mentre nel suo braccio si sprigiona un’adrenalinica scossa.

  _La mano di una persona importante._

 “Haru” ripete, parlando più con se stesso che con l’altro, e per la prima volta dopo l’incidente davanti agli occhi rivede un Makoto bambino che sorride spensierato a qualcuno accanto a lui prima di tuffarsi in piscina.

 Un ricordo.

 Haruka lascia andare la sua mano e sparisce richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


End file.
